


Freedom and the Skies

by FallenCiatokins



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Pining to ride a pegasi, Post-Crimson Flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCiatokins/pseuds/FallenCiatokins
Summary: Feeling gratified, he elected to lay down on the blanket. Edelgard responded by laying next to him, her head level with his, and she wrapped her arms around his torso. As he looked in the air, he saw a hawk soaring above them. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the bird’s view of the world. Finally, he spoke again, “I have always wanted to fly in the air like a bird.”Edelgard and Hubert have retired from their jobs and are going on a picnic in the country, and they look upon the birds in the sky. Hubert ponders his old dream to ride a pegasi.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Freedom and the Skies

Edelgard was wearing a simple white dress, ruffled but not ostentatious. A pastel pink bow adorned her short brown hair. She had a content look in her lavender eyes as she scanned the rolling hills around them. She looked beautiful. Edelgard flashed Hubert a smile as he sat with his legs stretched out on the blanket, and he could not help but smile back as he relaxed his shoulders. He closed his eyes for just a moment as he breathed in the fresh spring air.

They were just outside a remote village in the eastern part of the Empire. The day after the completion of the treatments to rid Edelgard of her second Crest and hopefully lengthen her life, the two of them had left Enbarr. She had already announced her retirement and picked a suitable successor to the Imperial throne, and he too had handed over his position as Minister of the Imperial Household. Those jobs were a core part of their respective identities. It had been difficult to leave them behind, but they found that they appreciated the free time since moving to the country. Edelgard had eagerly awaited spring so they could go on a picnic, and spring was here. It was a perfect temperature for a picnic; not too hot, not too cold.

Hubert opened his eyes again to see her cheeks full, with strawberry jam covering her lips. She chewed on the cake as daintily as possible, but these cakes were not made to be eaten cleanly. As it turned out, he had a knack for baking (and cooking in general, honestly), and Edelgard had a gift for devouring whatever sweets came out of their oven in record time. The procedures she had undergone to remove the Crest had taken quite a toll on her body -- her hair fell out, and she had become rail-thin -- but in the six months since the treatment had finished, she was looking like her usual self again. Aside from her brown hair, of course. They had both been shocked when they had seen her hair grow back in that color.

He relished the idea that her recovery was partly due to his cooking and baking.

She wiped the jam off her face with a napkin. “Your pastries are delectable as always, Hubert. I don’t understand how you can possibly not enjoy them yourself.” She glared at him with a playful sulkiness.

He grinned back at her and let out a small chuckle. “More for you to enjoy, I suppose.”

She smiled back at him, but then a look of concern appeared on her face. “I wish I could do something for you that makes you as happy as these cakes make me.”

Hubert hummed in response. “Seeing you smile is enough for me.”

“I didn’t know you were so sentimental, my love,” she gently teased. “Is this another side of you that you hid from me?”

“Maybe,” he spoke tersely. His lover had slowly peeled away all the secrets that he had carefully hidden from her. Things he had never wanted to burden her with. His hopes. His desires. His dreams. Of course, his number one dream was for Edelgard to be happy. To see her face sparkle with joy. And today, she did. And that was all he needed.

Feeling gratified, he elected to lay down on the blanket. Edelgard responded by laying next to him, her head level with his, and she wrapped her arms around his torso. As he looked in the air, he saw a hawk soaring above them. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the bird’s view of the world. Finally, he spoke again, “I have always wanted to fly in the air like a bird.”

Edelgard raised and cocked her head at him in surprise. “Truly? But I don’t remember you training in wyvern-flying at the monastery or any time afterward. I thought you hated the beasts.”

He pursed his lips and then spoke. “To be honest, I am scared of heights. When I tried riding a wyvern, I became ill, only a few feet off the ground. Embarrassing, really.”

She responded by brushing his cheek with her hand, and she gave him a sympathetic smile. “That’s too bad. I enjoyed my training with wyverns.”

Hubert looked down a bit, a little ashamed of his weakness. “What was it like to be in the sky?”

She looked wistful as she spoke. “It was beautiful. Everything below you appears to be so far away. And you can see the clouds and mountains on the horizon. And you feel so free up in the sky!” It did sound very liberating.

Hubert tried to envision what it would be like, to fly on the back of a wyvern. Truth be told, he greatly preferred the delicate pegasi to the scaly wyverns, but for a man, especially of his stature, to ride a pegasus was frowned upon. He used to brush their hair in the stables, at least while no one was looking, but he had never dared ask to ride one. He feared that he might hurt it if he tried. He had never taken to the scaly monsters that men were ‘supposed’ to ride by comparison. As he opened his mouth to mention this, he thought better of it.

“It sounds wonderful, but not for me,” he uttered. He gave Edelgard a peck on the cheek and laid back down. She wrapped her arms around him again, and he wrapped one arm around her. They both gazed back up into the sky.

He smirked to himself. There were some secrets a man preferred to keep, even from his lovely partner. Maybe someday he would reveal them, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @DarkHolyElf for editing as always!


End file.
